marvelcinematicuniversedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Defenders/Season One
The First Season of The Defenders premiered on Netflix on August 18, 2017. Synopsis Marvel's The Defenders follows Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. A quartet of singular heroes with one common goal - to save New York City. This is the story of four solitary figures, burdened with their own personal challenges, who realize they just might be stronger when teamed together.Scott Buck to Showrun the Netflix Original Series 'Marvel's Iron Fist' Plot While seeking out allies to combat The Hand, Danny Rand and Colleen Wing learn from a Chaste operative in Cambodia that the war with The Hand would take place in New York City shortly before encountering a recently resurrected Elektra Natchios. Rand and Wing's pursuit would lead them to a reluctant alliance of convenience with Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage each of the three heroes conducting separate investigations into The Hand. Jones was hired by a housewife to search for her missing husband, John Raymond, Cage was requested by Misty Knight to investigate the unexplained deaths of young adolescents, while Murdock was requested by former colleague Foggy Nelson to aid Jones from legal troubles. They all converge at an office building owned by its socialite owner Alexandra Reid, who is revealed to be the senior leader of The Hand. With the aid of Stick, the heroes learn of the Hand's remaining leadership composed of Reid, Madame Gao, a resurrected Bakuto, Sowande, and Murakami. Unknown to the heroes, the Hand had depleted their supply of Dragon bone when resurrecting Elektra in order to weaponize her as The Black Sky, and their recent operation is to excavate the resource underneath New York City's Midland Circle. The Hand's only method of facilitating this is through the usage of Rand's Iron Fist power. Sowande is murdered by Stick when attempting to escape captivity, while Elektra murders Stick when kidnapping Rand. Shortly after, Elektra murders Reid in order to assume leadership of The Hand. Murdock, Jones, and Cage rescue Rand while Wing, Knight, and Claire Temple plant bombs to destroy Reid's office building and permanently end The Hand. During the aftermath, the Defenders' activities were covered up, while Knight is undergoing a medical recovery for her severed arm. Daredevil is presumed dead to the public, Jones reopens her private investigation agency, Cage resumes his street patrols in Harlem, and Rand assumes hero patrol duties in New York City. Cast Starring Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Ramón Rodríguez as Bakuto *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Élodie Yung as Elektra *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Scott Glenn as Stick *Sigourney Weaver as Alexandra Reid Special Guest Star * Carrie-Ann Moss as Jeri Hogarth Recurring Cast *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Babs Olusanmokun as Sowande *Yutaka Takeuchi as Murakami *Ron Simons as Captain Strieber *J. Mallory McCree as Cole Miller *Debbi Morgan as Dolores Miller *Michelle Federer as Michelle Raymond *Chloe Levine as Lexi Raymond Episodes Music References Category:The Defenders Episodes